


Personal Time

by purajobot935



Series: You Deserve to be Happy [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doubt, Light-Hearted, M/M, MTMTE, Sneaking Out, Stars, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Wartime Romance, alone time, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may live together, but working life on Kimia means that Chromedome and Rewind sometimes see each other only at recharge hours. Rewind decides to remedy this little snag with some precious alone time with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [endurae](http://endurae.tumblr.com/) who requested:  
>  _for the happy CDRW prompts... maybe the two having their own, private movie night?? or alternatively (though its kind of typical) them stargazing together_
> 
> Not quite star-gazing, but they are under the stars, if that counts? XD

**Personal Time**

Moving to the Kimia Facility was one decision Rewind wouldn’t regret in the slightest as long as it meant keeping Chromedome away from Prowl and the temptation to break out the needles. Already, the mech was showing improvement in his mental health, the nightmares slowly decreasing in frequency now that he wasn’t meddling around in someone else’s memories, and while Rewind had vowed to take the good with the bad when he agreed to spend the rest of his days with the mnemosurgeon, it was nice for both of them to actually get nights of solid recharge in without being woken by energon-chilling screams.

However, moving to the Facility also meant long working hours at their respective jobs, and while it was good for keeping Chromedome’s mind occupied from thinking about injecting and the withdrawal he was sometimes struck with, it also meant that by the time they ended their shifts, they were far too tired to do anything more than grab a quick can of engex from the Exit Rooms and collapse in their berth to sleep.

Rewind was determined to break the routine now and then, because Primus! He _missed_ his Conjunx Endura.

It was a seemingly random night when he grabbed Chromedome by the hand as the taller mech exited the lab, and lept into his arms. Chromedome caught and held him close, his yellow visor brightening in surprise at the sudden change in his partner’s usual demeanour.

“Hey there,” he said, the light intensity increasing towards the corners of his visor as he smiled at the Minibot. “Well, someone’s happy to see me.”

“I’m always happy to see you, Domey,” Rewind replied, arms going around the other’s neck, his own visor glowing an equally happy blue. “Are you okay?” He asked the question out of habit, to give Chromedome an opening to talk about anything that might be troubling him.

“I’m fine,” Chromedome nuzzled him. “Today I’m fine. Just a little tired, but other than that, it’s been good.”

“That’s great to hear.”

They spent a little time outside the lab – Chromedome leaning against the wall – exchanging nuzzles and little spark-kisses between their masks, oblivious to the bots passing them until Swerve came along and grinned at their little public display of affection.

“Geez, get a room, you two. You’re actually makin’ a few mechs uncomfortable.”

“Tough for them,” Chromedome replied, but he set Rewind down on his own feet again.

Swerve shrugged. “You guys comin’ to the Exit Rooms?”

“Actually, we have other plans for tonight. Couple plans.” Rewind spoke up before Chromedome could answer.

“Oookay. Don’t need to go into details there, buddy. Have fun, be safe, and I’ll see ya around tomorrow.” Swerve gave them a cheerful wave before continuing on his way.

Chromedome looked down at him. “Couple plans?”

Rewind looked up. “I miss you, Domey. We’re both working so hard that we barely see each other except to sleep at night… and I… I just miss you. I miss _being_ with you.”

The taller mech softened a bit and rested his hand on Rewind’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I miss you, too, Rewind.” A gentle touch to the smaller mech’s head. “So what did you have in mind?”

The Minibot stepped back. “Transform and I’ll show you.”

::::::::::

“Are you sure we’re supposed to be out here?” Chromedome asked as he drove along one of the outdoor platforms, Rewind safely strapped in his cab.

“No, but I bribed one of the guards with some sweet exclusive footage I had of the Wreckers, in return for him not looking at particular screens for a few hours.” Rewind replied. “We’re lucky the guard is a Wrecker’s fanbot.”

“And you’re positive no one else comes here?”

“Very sure.” Rewind sat up a bit more. “Okay you can stop here.”

Chromedome cut his engine and scanned the area. They were on a wide platform, surrounded by nothing but space on all sides, save for the wall of the facility behind him. Tiny stars dusted the dark canvas all around them.

“This is beautiful,” he said.

“Isn’t it?” Rewind looked up. “Quiet, too. None of the chaos from the Exit Rooms.”

“And the perfect place to spend some time with you.” Chromedome let him out so he could transform, their feet automatically sticking to the magnetized hull so they wouldn’t float away in the zero gravity. He sat down and leaned back against the wall and tugged Rewind into his lap, letting the Minibot lean back against him as he cuddled him. “Thank you. I needed this.”

Rewind stroked his fingers over Chromedome’s. “So did I.”

He let his head rest against Chromedome’s chest, audio receptors picking up the thrumming of his spark beneath the plating, just as Chromedome’s hand moved to rest over his own spark chamber to feel the gentle vibrations emanating from it. They sat in comfortable silence together for a while, soothed by the pulsing of each other’s sparks, until Rewind shifted a little in Chromedome’s embrace.

The movement woke the taller mech from the light doze he had fallen into and he glanced down at his smaller partner who had a slight frown on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wish we could do this more often; spend some quiet time together like this without feeling so rundown and exhausted, or people around trying to make small talk… or fear that the war is going to kill one of us.”

“Hey,” Chromedome gently turned Rewind’s face up to look at him. “We will. This war won’t be around forever… ah, ah…” he placed a finger to Rewind’s mask to stop him talking. “Don’t say we might not be either, because we will be. We’re going to survive this, you and I, together, okay?”

“Okay.” The blue visor glowed softly before Rewind shifted and hugged him tight around the neck. “I love you, Domey.”

The declaration was quiet and unassuming and it still made Chromedome melt like ener-candy on a particularly hot day, his spark pulsing all the faster at those simple little words. He hugged Rewind close to him. “I love you, too, Rewind.”

Their masks retracted simultaneously, and Rewind let himself be comforted by Chromedome’s gentle little kisses, nuzzling him when they parted before Chromedome pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead crest, and then to the little camera on the side of his head that was surprisingly not blinking red.

“Not recording?” Chromedome asked.

“Want to spend tonight wrapped up in you, not recording footage.” Rewind’s voice held a little bit of promise and Chromedome tilted his head in question. Rewind nodded. “When we’re done here.” He traced the lines of Chromedome’s headfins with a small finger.

Chromedome caught his hand and kissed it. “We can stay as long as you like.”

Rewind giggled then. “Well, at least till the guard’s done with his Wreckers marathon.”

“I will not ask how you got that footage, nor what’s on it.”

“Best that you don’t.”

“Cheeky Minibot.” Chromedome tickled him playfully and grinned at the little squeal Rewind gave before he was soundly elbowed in the torso, and he held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay! You win!”

Rewind crossed his arms and nodded smugly. “And don’t you forget it, mech.”

“Oooh, fighting words.” Chromedome wiggled his fingers menacingly. “Might have to tie you up later.”

“Promise?”

“I…” the taller bot stopped mid-retort and stared at his partner. “Seriously?”

The smaller only smiled as he settled back in Chromedome’s arms, feeling lighter in spark and spirit than he had in weeks, and he knew Chromedome felt the same, if the affectionate nuzzles and kisses along his neck cables were any indication. Rewind sighed contently, relaxed now and close to dozing off against the warmth of his Endura’s plating, when Chromedome whispered softly to him.

“My alt-mode still has those restraining cables.”

Rewind sat up. “Good thing there’s a lot of Wreckers footage on that chip.”

Chromedome only laughed as he transformed, and invited Rewind in.

::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> It's highly likely there'll be a second, slightly smutty chapter to this because the muses are being a little insistent on being allowed to "practice their marriage privileges"


End file.
